Chapter 1: Kyuuketsuki
This was the first in the series of the films, but after a read-through, the realisation occurred that it was only 35 minutes of film in length, and so was joined with Growing Pains and Chapter 2: Shinjinrui, to make a fuller length affair. Kyuuketsuki is a Japanese word, loosely translating as "bloodsucker". This chapter follows Jon's turning into a vampire, the introduction of Belmez and The Hunters, and Mina's death. Jon also dies at the end of this chapter, albeit not for long. The story follows Jon Miller meeting with his friends Jolt Taylor and Moss Grohl, in the first day he's left his house properly for around 9 months. His girlfriend, Mina Kowalewicz, has been on a foreign business trip (for a job whose details she wont disclose - Jon is not hugely wounded by this, as it keeps the pair of them in cash) for this entire time, and this marks the day she will be arriving home. The trio take a journey to the airport, chancing upon Angel Way en route. Jon and Mina reconcile at the airport, and hungry, the group meet at a noodle bar. After a meal and a hearty discussion, Jon and Mina retire home for what Jon calls a "welcoming home party". The next morning, as Jon wakes up, Mina has left, leaving him a message saying that she had to be called into work early, and resignedly heads downstairs to eat. Jon notices a neck cord with a vial on it, sitting on the coffee table, and, recounting that this was the item that Mina was sent to retrieve, tries it on on a whim. His body goes into spasms and he collapses. When he wakes up, he's being loomed over by a teenager in a robe - Belmez. Belmez introduces himself as a vampire, and explains the necklace and it's charm (see The Vial), and Jon's new species change. He explains the transition is a little slow, ie, he wont be a fully fledged vampire immediately - one of the first signs of the change is an increasing bloodlust - that is, violence, not the more literal kind asscociated with vampires. The actual craving for blood itself is indicated by a sharp pain in the teeth, and the occasional coughing up of a small amount of blood. Belmez informs him that this won't happen for a while. Belmez gives Jon a new name to operate under, Atticus, hands him a blade, ceremoniously it seems, and even has a spare hooded robe for him, to, in his own words, "keep you out of the public's eye". After a while, Jon starts to feel the blood lust, and rampages throughout town at night, stabbing and tearing apart pedestrians, overwhelmed and overjoyed by his new found strength, speed, and finesse. Finishing another kill in a loading bay, his almost trancelike spree is suddenly cut short by a gunshot ringing out. Jon turns around to be met by a group of people 50 feet away standing in fron of a van - The Hunters. In identical black hooded robes, with the face completely blacked out ( see Hunter Robes), they attack Jon. Jon makes out to be 6 of them, armed with different weapons, from assault rifles to katana to sai. One of the Hunters looks hesitant to the point of refusal to attack Jon. After a frenzied skirmish, Jon avoids a throwing knife, and throws it straight into the throat of the weak link - the hesitant one, with such force that his hood falls down, showing his face. The fight stops as the Hunter drops dead, and a few of the Hunters have seen Jon's face. 3 of them de-hood, and we see their shocked looking faces to see Jon - Jon is equally as shocked to see the faces of Jolt, Moss, and Angel staring back at him. Their stares turn to a mortified look as they glance over at the corpse, as the leader, Lime, without de-hooding, runs to the body and pulls the hood down to see if she can help - to see if the fallen Hunter is even still alive. It is at this point Jon realises the Hunter that he's killed is none other than Mina. Jon, dumbstruck and destroyed, backs up and panickedly runs away from the scene of staring and mortified Hunters. The next scene takes place at Mina's grave on the day of the funeral, where Jon sits, sobbing. The Hunters approach in the background, and we can now see them without hoods - Jolt, Moss, and Angel, we already know, it seems apparent that the leader is the one in the front, making Lime a petite Asian girl. Behind her is a much larger Asian man in a heavy trenchcoat - Ichi. Nearer the back of the group of mourning Hunters are two people that so far have not been mentioned by anyone - Cube, their scientist and developer, and Kari, the driver. Lime, seeing Jon in the distance, goes to rush at him in a rage, but is quickly stopped by Ichi, as it is neither the time or the place. They silently stand behind Jon, who is kneeling at the grave less than a foot away, then pay their respects and leave. Jon stays there until the sun has almost set. Belmez appears suddenly, sitting on the grave, and says nothing other than "as I said, there are downsides to being a vampire". Jon, in a rage, rushes Belmez with tremendous speed, and Belmez merely avoids him. Belmez immediately notices the sheer speed of him, and comments that Jon appears to be developing a lot faster than expected. He also informs him that the only thing Jon can do right now is try and take his mind off of things. Meeting Ash at the grave, he decides to go and get very very high. In the middle of a prolonged smoking session, Jon hacks up a mouthful of blood, and his teeth start aching. Dizzy from what seems to be his first craving (solidifying that he IS developing fast), he bolts from Ash's house, and, only half focussed, mostly animal instinct, chases down the first person he sees on the street. The soon-to-be-victim takes one look at the guy with a bloodied face running towards him and runs. A quite impressive chase takes place, with this man actually outrunning a half mad vampire for a good 5 minutes. Jon eventually grabs him down an alley, stabs him, and takes his feed. Belmez appears before Jon again, and they talk about his first time. Wondering if it's possible to bring other people back as vampires in this form, Jon drips some of his own blood into the man, reviving him. It transpires his name is Serj, and he was a cross country runner. Jon trains Serj up to be his partner in crime, and his saviour from boredom. This is short lived, because while hanging out with a beer on a multi-storey car park one day, a bullet hits the still-developing Serj right between the eyes, killing him. Jon looks round to see Ichi, alone, wielding an assault rifle. Jon suddenly realises, panickedly, that he didnt bring the Vial with him for this occasion, as he was only out for a drink or two. The only thing he can do is run. Having escaped and regained his breath, he realises that he will have no peace until the Hunters stop going for him. He resolves to kill Lime. Learning the location of their hq from Belmez, and, this time, remembering the Vial, he kills a security guard, steals his gun, and storms the HQ, gunning for Lime. A skirmish breaks out, as Jon tries to push through the Hunters as Lime escapes in the back. After retreating slightly, he notices Lime out of a window on the ground floor, running for the van. Out of bullets, he smashes the window with the gun, throwing it away, and jumps out. On the way down, the cord around his neck catches a piece of metal, choking him slightly before he reaches the floor. He lands on his back, coughing. He immediately gets up and runs at Lime, stabbing her with every inch of his blade, multiple times. He walks away from the bleeding out Lime, to hear her gun cocking. He turns round, and grins sarcastically, in a "what are you going to do?" sort of way. At this point, Jon realises the Vial is no longer round his neck - it's caught on the piece of metal he snagged it on on the way down. Jon runs for it, and jumps, just about to reach the Vial again, and Lime fires 2 quick shots - both hitting their targets - the Vial, smashing it, and Jon, killing him. Jon's last word is "shit". Lime then collapses. Belmez appears at the scene, seemingly to inspect Jon's body. The door flies open as the Hunters rush to tend to Lime. A brief moment occurs where the Hunters take aim at Belmez, seemingly an old target to them, but Belmez merely shouts "TEND TO YOUR OWN!", and they do so, going straight to Lime without fighting. She's taken back into the HQ, and the door is slammed and locked, but not before Jolt takes a revenge shot at him, the bullet scraping the top of his head. (this, minutes later, after he's performed the duty he knows he must, will instill a madness in him, and engage his "pursuit of fun"). Belmez knows that the Vials inventor, and old mentor of his, wouldn't have gone down without a failsafe, and attempts transferring a few drops of the Vial's liquid into the open wound of Jon. He snaps back to life, a full fledged vampire. Belmez wanders off, minutes later, after explaining the situation to Jon, his brain starting to reconfigure.